warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Midnight Blue
Written by Violetofen4. ---- This is part of a contest for Stareh ^.^ ---- Grasswing and Birdstorm always assumed her parents were Dawnspider and Wetclaw. Only it's too late when they realise the two kind cats aren't. They set out to find out in a desperate struggle who their real family is, or was, and the world they felt safe in begins to crumble away into nothingness. And even in the deep nothing, one of them will find what they needed the most: Hope. Prologue Icehawk stared in wonder as the stars swirled down, taking the form of cats. Mintstar stepped forward, eyes brimming in pride for her once-deputy. Icehawk gasped as he saw a black she-cat with amber eyes, her eyes glowing in love and compassion. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives and name?" The pale gray tom nodded, a bit shocked, his ice-blue eyes intense with happiness. The blue-gray headed former leader took a step forward, touching her nose to his. The pain, like fire, seared throughout his body. He gasped for air, then felt as light as a feather, drifting over his clan and shielding them with his wings. "With this life I give you the gift of burning passion for your Clan. Never let the flame die." Mintstar meowed. He dipped his head as she slank away, vanishing into the starry crowd of lost loved ones. The black she-cat padded forward. "Midnightfeather!" Two kits followed her. He blinked. "Who're they?" he asked, utterly confused. "They are the kits that would've been born the day after the battle. I died before I could bear them." she meowed. The two kits squeaked, batting their mother's tail. Icehawk's eyes brimmed with sadness. He would've been a father. He shouldn't have left her side that day... She touched her nose to him, surprised by the feeling of ferocious love, as if claws were tearing into his sides. He tried not to jerk away. "With this life I give you love, use it to protect not only loved ones but your Clanmates too." One of the kits stepped forward as Midnightfeather began to turn away. "I am Duskkit, I am your son. I would have grown up to be Duskstar, the leader of LakeClan, should I have lived." he greeted, dipping his tiny head. He stood up on his hindpaws to touch his father's nose. The tom was pleased with the calm, relaxing feeling, as if he was slipping into the river and catching a nice, fine trout. He swam gracefully, throwing the warm prey on the bank and diving under again, blinking his mesmerizing, big, blue eyes... "With this life I give you unrelenting energy, to keep you going in the toughest of times." the kit squeaked. He padded away, tail flicking in pleasure. Icehawk yearned to say something to his son, but the kit had already gone. Next a golden-and-black tabby she-kit stepped forward. Her eyes were guiltlessly beautiful, reflecting the starry sky and clanmates as she stood in the grass. They blinked, two shining emeralds, as she smiled up at him. "I am Sunkit, I would have grown up to be Sunsplash of LakeClan, a warrior." she meowed. She reached up and touched noses to him, relaxed and calm. He gasped, a memory of ice-cold rain piercing his fur. It grew heavier and heavier, drowning him...he churned his paws, hearing his Clanmates cry out, trying to reach them... "With this life I give you hope." she mewed, stepping away. His daughter vanished back into the crowd where she arrived. A white-spotted black tom with small green eyes padded over to him, the ground he touched seeming to spring alive with each pawstep. "Shadowstorm?" Icehawk's jaws almost dropped open. This tom murdered his mother! Shadowstorm looked away briefly, then touched noses. He saw Shadowstorm's last moments. What had I done, Shadowstorm thought, eyes widening in horror at his dead mate. '' ''So many cats died because of him. Not because of him. Because Mintstar did. Mintstar drove him to murder. He had to end this. For Hummingbird. She stabbed his throat with the rock. He screamed in pain, willing it to stop, wanting to cry out. But he couldn't. It was already turning black. "With this life I give you challenge, to be able to challenge anything that threatens your Clan." Icehawk wished he could say something, at least apologize, but Shadowstorm was gone. A green she-cat with violet eyes, a fox behind her, both padded forward. Hummingbird. She looked a tiny bit younger, but she was strong, and for one time in his life: She looked happy. "Hi Icehawk." she meowed with a delighted purr. She touched her pink nose to his, and he felt a warm feeling: safety. It wrapped around his shoulders and kept him cozy in his den. It helped him to do what he needed to make sure every one of his Clan members could share it. She looked at him, her eyes staring into his. "With this life I give you sanctuary. Give it to all members, Clanborn or not." The fox nodded. "I am Deztra, I was Hummingbird's adoptive mother." She also touched his nose, but he felt empty nothingness, floating in gravity without anyone helping him...He looked up, and gasped. A large spike lingered, sharp, as he floated and veered carefully around it...right to his clanmates again... "With this life I give you caution, make sure you use it." she barked. Hummingbird and Deztra both vanished into the forest. Finally, two cats he recognized: Mousefang, and his father, Eaglefrost, padded forward. Mousefang touched noses with her son, who felt cool rain, the natural kind, run down his back, like silver warriors of water. "With this life I give you calmness to rule your Clan with fairness and loyalty." She parted and Eaglefrost jabbed his nose to his son's. He felt greatness as he stood on the highrock, staring down at his part of LakeClan. "With this life, I give you power, to be the leader you were destined to be!" "Icestar! Icestar! Icestar!" But a roaring rain of scarlet blood started to fall. The cats of StarClan screamed as they melted away with it, all except Hummingbird, whose violet eyes stood out in the fire and blood rain. "Something horrible is going to happen to the four LakeClans, of Thunderlake, Riverlake, Shadowlake, and Windlake. A bloom of darkness will return, along with the shadow keeping it still. '' ''Only the Grass and the Bird will save us now, let the Hummingbird's offspring come true." Icestar gulped, waking up to the peacefulness of the Crystal Pool.